


Gym isn't so bad after all - a story by Alec Lightwood

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: M/M, Malec AU, Malex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec goes to the gym for the first time because Izzy forces him to go. He meets his handsome personal trainer Magnus Bane. Alec starts to get feelings for him and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gym isn't so bad after all - a story by Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> #### CHAPTERS
> 
> 1\. Gym isn't so bad after all - a story by Alec Lightwood  
> 2\. Is that Alec's sister? - A story by The Magnificent Bane  
> 3\. 50 Shades Of Black - A story by Alec Grumpy Cat Lightwood (malex)  
> 4\. Strange Alec - A story by The Magnificent Bane  
> 5\. WHAT?! - A story by a shocked Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to the gym for the first time because Izzy forces him to go. He meets his handsome personal trainer and things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the idea Geo!

Alec went to the gym for the first time. Izzy said that he had to become more muscular. She had been so irritating that he decided to try it, just to keep her quiet. Alec changes his clothes. Izzy had been complaining about that he was wearing too much black but he didn't care. Black is his favourite colour and even Izzy couldn't change that. He had been wearing a black t-shirt and black trousers but now he was wearing another t-shirt that was black, but slightly different than the other one, and grey sweatpants. Alec looked attractive but he didn't know. Alec didn't saw himself as attractive. Actually Alec didn't want to get noticed by other people except by Jace, his brother. Alec didn't know for how long he had a crush on Jace but he knew that Jace would never fall in love with him. Jace was straight and he was dating a annoyed girl named Clary. Alec didn't understand why Jace liked her. She was stubborn and she was whining the whole time. She did everything to get Jace's attention. Alec frowned while he was walking to the room where he had to train. Maybe that was the reason why Jace likes her, Jace loved to get attention of girls. Alec shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Jace, he should be trying to find his personal trainer. A woman told him that he should look for a guy named Magnus. She said that he's Asian, that's everything that Alec knew about that Magnus guy.

Alec wanted immediately to go home when he entered the room where he had to be. He didn't belong here. Those muscular guys made him insecure and Alec was already insecure. And shy, according to Izzy. A Asian guy came to him. "Are you Alexander Lightwood?" He asked. Alec nodded, not able to speak. He was staring at the guy. He was muscular, what wasn't surprising, and really handsome. His eyes made him even more beautiful. They were green yellowish, almost catlike. The guy smiled at him and his lips started to move, he was talking to Alec. "I'm Magnus and I'm your personal trainer for today. Have you ever been to a gym before?" Alec shakes his head and forced himself to say something. "N-no." Magnus chuckled. "You don't have to be nervous, I won't bite. C'mon Alexander let's make you even more handsome than you already are." Alec blushed. "I- I'm not handsome... And everyone calls me Alec, but you can call me Alexander." He added. Magnus eyes light up for a second. "Let's start with the weights. I will give you the lightest ones." Magnus walked to the other side of the room and Alec stays close to him, lost in his thoughts. Had Magnus been flirting? But that couldn't be true. He wasn't good enough for Magnus.

Alec didn't had the time to daydream about his handsome trainer. Magnus gives him weights and Alec has trouble with keeping them up. "You call those the lightest?!" He huffs and Magnus chuckles. "Yes they are and do you mind if I take my shirt off? It's hot in this room." Alec's face turns red and it wasn't because of the weights. Magnus takes his shirt off and Alec is staring at him. Magnus was even more muscular than Alec thought. He wanted to touch Magnus and drops one of the weight. Alec screams of pain when the weight comes on his foot. He screams again when he drops the other one of the pain and lands on his other foot. Magnus drops his shirt and runs to him to get the weights off his feet. He carries Alec in his strong and handsome arms. Alec almost fainted and not because of the pain. Magnus puts him carefully on a bench. "Stay here, I will get two ice packs for your feet." Magnus looks worried at Alec before he walked away.

Alec sat on the bench daydreaming about Magnus. Magnus had been worried about him and Alec liked that. Alec was almost drooling when Magnus returned. He shudders when Magnus kisses his feet before he puts the ice packs on it. "Alexander did you hurt yourself because of me?" Alec was surprised. He didn't had expected this question. "What? No." He shakes his head and blushes. "No I'm really clumsy Magnus. It was my own fault." Magnus looks disappointed. Alec was surprised for the second time. It was impossible that Magnus was into him. He could get someone better than him. Alec knew that he wasn't good enough for Magnus. Alec gave him a second answer. "Magnus I'm lying to you. I have to tell you something..." Alec bites his lip because he's nervous. "Magnus I'm gay." Magnus chuckled and Alec is surprised for the third time in less than 5 minutes. "Alexander you have no idea how obvious that is. I noticed how you were staring at me. Why did you think that I took my shirt off right in front of you? I'm into you but I shouldn't had done that while you were holding those weights. Shall I bring you home?" Magnus looked at him with puppy eyes. Damn how could Magnus be so cute. "Fine but I don't want that you bring me until the front door. My parents don't know that I'm gay." Magnus smiles and that made him look even cuter. The world was so unfair. "Then I'll bring you until the street where your house is. Now shall I bring you to the dressing room?" Alec nods.

Magnus carried Alec to the dressing room and even helped him to get dressed. He even said that Alec was handsome even though he wasn't muscular. He called Alec pretty boy and caused him to blush. Magnus insisted to carry Alec to his street but Alec didn't want that. He didn't want that everyone saw how Magnus was carrying him. They walked slowly to the street where Alec lives. They talked about their lives and exchanged phone numbers. They stop at the corner of his street. "Will I see you in the gym again Alexander?" Alec nods and smiles. "Of course I'll come back now I know that you work there." Suddenly was Magnus kissing him and Alec kisses back. His heart was beating faster but Magnus pulled back already. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Alec was confused for a second but he heard what Magnus said. "Maybe I will go back today." Alec winks and Magnus smiles. Magnus turns around and walks back to the gym like nothing has happened. Alec walks to his house with a big smile on his face. Of course he would go back, especially if the hot personal trainer was into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third fanfic so I know that I have to improve.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think about it!


	2. Is that Alec's sister? - A story by The Magnificent Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to gym early in the morning and sees a black haired girl. Who is she and why is she here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of "Gym isn't so bad after all"

Alec had came back later that day. This time they've actually trained. Not all the time of course. Magnus kept flirting with Alec. He was really into the black haired guy but he really needed to learn how to dress himself. His taste for clothes was horrible. He had closed the gym and was on his way to his apartment. He kept thinking about his dear Alexander and Magnus felt butterflies in his stomach. He has never felt like this before. He entered his apartment and locked the door. He made a cocktail for himself before he went to bed. 

Magnus woke up early in the morning. Alec had said the day before that he would go to the gym today. Magnus got dressed quickly, he wanted to be at the gym before Alec was there but he had no clue how late Alec would come. He was standing in front of the mirror and was busy with his hair. Everything had to be perfect. Alec liked simple so Magnus was dressed simple that day. He was wearing a green shirt and black sweatpants. He was busy with his eyeliner when he knew what he missed. Glitter. He grabbed the jar of gel and does glitter in it. He mixes the glitter with the gel and does it in his hair. He looks in the mirror and he was pleased with himself. Everything about him was perfect. He ate cereal before he left his apartment.

He arrived at the gym and he saw that there was a black haired girl in a black dress waiting at the door. "Morning." He said to her while he was busy with opening the door. "Morning." She said back. He felt that the girl was staring at him. Magnus was used to it because it happened often. "You're early today." He said and the girl smiled at him. "I know but I always wake up early. May I ask you a question?" Magnus nods. "Are you Magnus Bane?" He nods again. "Yes that's me. Why are you asking that?" The girl grabs his hand and shakes it. "Isabelle Lightwood. I'm Alec's sister." Magnus was surprised. "Are you Alec's sister?" She nods. "Yes and he has told me a lot about you. Alec never does that. He doesn't want that people find out that he's gay. My family doesn't accept people who are gay." She sighs. "Yes I know. Alexander.... I mean Alec, told me that yesterday. Do you know when he will go to the gym today?" Isabelle shakes her head. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him yet." Magnus was disappointed. "But he will come right?" Magnus knew that he sounded desperate. "Of course he will come. You don't have to worry about that Magnus. And you can always call Alec if he doesn't show up." Magnus nods. "You're right, I just worry too much." Isabelle smiles. "It's okay. Just do whatever you have to do to make my brother fall in love with you." Magnus smiled back. "I will. I want him to be mine." Isabelle plays with her hair. "It was nice to talk to you Magnus. I hope to see you more often. Goodbye." Isabelle was gone before Magnus had the chance to reply to her. Alec's sister was a kind girl. It would be nice if they would be family one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think about it!


	3. 50 Shades Of Black - A story by Alec Grumpy Cat Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's forces Alec to go shopping. When they're done they head to his apartment and something unexpected happens. What it is? Read and you'll find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part three! There will come a part four ^^

Alec showed up at the gym around half past eleven in the morning. He couldn't wait to see Magnus again but he didn't want it to be too obvious so he didn't want to be early at the gym. Alec wore the same clothes as yesterday. Well maybe not exactly the same clothes. He was wearing a different shirt but it was almost the same shade of black. Magnus frowns when Alec walks in. Alec wondered why Magnus frowned at him. "Alexander you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday and I've told you that you should dress yourself better. Don't you have something else than black and grey?" Alec felt slightly ashamed and shook his head. "I don't have anything else than 50 shades of black." Magnus makes a face. Magnus wouldn't force him to shop with him right? Alec hated shopping but he had the feeling that Magnus loved it to shop. Magnus always looked stylish on his own way. "Alexander go to the dressing room and change your clothes. We will get you new clothes." Alec groaned. He had see this coming. "Do I really have to go?" Magnus tilts his head. "You don't have to come if you want to look ridiculous by wearing those clothes everyday." Ouch that hurts but Alec knew that he looked dull. He almost always looked the same. Black, black and more black. 50 shades of black had Izzy always said to him. If he had to shop he probably preferred to go with Magnus. At least he had a beautiful view then. "Fine... I'll come with you." Magnus looked very pleased when he heard Alec's words.

Alec got dressed as slow as possible. He didn't wanted to go at all but he had said yes so he had to go with Magnus. Magnus's face told him that he was getting impatient so Alec got dressed a little faster. He grabbed his bag when Magnus started to talk to him. "We have to stop at my apartment before we go to the store. I need to get my wallet so I can pay for your clothes." Alec nods even though it was making him nervous. He would see where Magnus lived but it was a little too fast for him. "Earth to Alec. Are you ready to go?" Alec blinks. He hadn't realised that he had been staring at nothing for a few minutes. "Yes, sorry Magnus." Magnus forces a smile on his face. "Don't worry, it's okay."

They headed to Magnus's building together. Magnus's hand touched Alec's hand sometimes but they didn't hold hands, yet. Magnus unlocked the door and held it open for Alec. They walked a few stairs up and Magnus unlocked the second door and held it open again for Alec. Alec stepped in the apartment and it was like he had stepped into Paris. There was even a little Eiffel Tower in the room. "I hadn't expected this." Magnus closed the door behind him and smiled. "When I decorated it I wanted it to be like Paris, I love Paris. It's the city of love." Alec thought that it was more like the apartment of love. Magnus had heart pillows on his couch. Alec blinked when he saw the couch. The couch was pink and the heart pillows were red of course. "You can look around if you want Alexander." Magnus walked past Alec and headed to his room to get his wallet. Alec looked around. He saw a few jars of glitter on a shelf. It was obvious that Magnus wasn't straight and it made Alec feel a little more comfortable. The couch was probably part of Magnus's love corner because that corner was covered with hearts and candles. The rest of the apartment looked quite normal except that there was glitter here and there. Alec saw a trail of glitter. That was probably were Magnus had walked around. He yelled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Magnus was standing behind him. "And do you like it Alexander?" He massages Alec's shoulder a little. "Y-yes I- I do." Stammered Alec. "It looks nice." He heard Magnus make a sound. "Nice? It's amazing. You should really learn what style is Alexander. C'mon let's go. I will teach you how to dress yourself properly."

They went to Magnus's favourite stores. Magnus didn't make Alec wear too much color fortunately. They had bought some dark red and dark blue shirts, a few jeans were you could see Alec's lovely butt according to Magnus who had slapped his butt when he wore the jeans and a new black leather jacket which made Alec look badass in Magnus's opinion. They had spent a lot of money that day but Magnus said that it had been worth it. They went back to Magnus's home for a drink. Magnus makes two cocktails, one for himself and one for Alec. He hands Alec one and sits down with him on the couch, the love couch. "Did you enjoy today Alexander?" Alec had enjoyed the shopping after all, which had surprised him. "Yes I did. It was fun to shop with you Magnus." He takes a sip of his cocktail but then he made a face. It was bitter. Magnus started to laugh. "Let me guess. You're not used to it." Alec nods and Magnus's laughs more. "Don't worry, that will come." He winks and Alec starts to blush. Magnus puts their cocktails on the tables and leans closer to him. Their lips were almost touching each other. Alec could feel Magnus breathing against his lips. He saw that Magnus was hesitating this time so Alec made the first move and their lips crash against each other. The kiss was passionately and hot. Alec wanted Magnus and Magnus wanted Alec. Alec felt that Magnus was pushing him down on the love couch. On that moment he knew that he wouldn't leave this apartment as a virgin.

A few hours had passed by and Alec and Magnus were naked and they were laying next to each other in Magnus's king sized bed. Alec was covered with love bites. "You're a thief Magnus Bane. You've stolen two things from me. My heart and my virginity." Magnus looks at him and starts to laugh. "Really? It's not like you didn't like it!" Alec turns red and stammered something but Magnus couldn't understand what he was saying, not that it important anyway. Suddenly Magnus's lips were on his and he kisses back in an impulse. They've done this and more for hours and Alec had loved every second of it, just like he loved every part of Magnus. Alec had almost forgotten about jace. Jace wasn't that important anymore. He was just his parabatai, Magnus was the one he loved. More hours passed by and Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus was also asleep and he was cuddling Alec with a smile on his face. He would never let this nephilim go, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> Part 4 will come soon
> 
> ####  sneak peak 
> 
> They get up and head to the bathroom together, which looked normal compared to the rest of the house, except that Magnus had a mat on the floor saying glitter queen. Alec chuckled when he saw the mat but didn't say anything. Thanks to Magnus he was covered with glitter as well. He definitely needed that shower to get the glitter off him


	4. Strange Alec - A story by The Magnificent Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is acting strange since he lost his virginity. What's going on with him? Magnus is worried about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a huge plot twist in the end!

Alec and Magnus woke up together. Last night had been amazing. Alec had been pretty good for his first time. Magnus still tried to forget his own first time. He wasn't that good back then. "Shall we take a shower Alexander?" Magnus was tracing circles on Alec's chest. "Yes I think that we both could use one." Magnus smiled. Last night Alec had felt a little uncomfortable to be naked but later on he didn't even care anymore. They get up and head to the bathroom together, which looked normal compared to the rest of the house, except that Magnus had a mat on the floor saying glitter queen. Alec chuckled when he saw the mat but didn't say anything. Thanks to Magnus he was covered with glitter as well. He definitely needed that shower to get the glitter off him. A few minutes later you heard them moaning in the shower. It was weird how things could change so quickly. You couldn't tell who had started it under the shower. They both had wanted it. 

After the shower they got dressed. Magnus wore a purple shirt with golden stripes on it and tight black jeans. Alec checked him out. "Those jeans look good on you Magnus." Magnus smirked. "Of course they do darling. I'm really stylish but you may have noticed that." He kisses Alec's cheek. "But you look amazing today Alexander." Magnus had decided that Alec also wore the tight black jeans, a dark red shirt and the black leather jacket. They head to the living room together. On the pink table we're pancakes with syrup. Alec looks surprised at Magnus. "How did that get here?" Magnus looks amused and moves with his fingers. You saw some blue sparks. "Magic my dear." They sit down on the love couch and eat the pancakes. You could see that Alec was confused. "Wait? You're a warlock?" Magnus nods. He was glad that Alec didn't freak out. "Yes I am. Remember that drink that I gave you yesterday when we were in my bedroom?" Alec nodded. "That was a magical potion. I want to make sure that we don't get any diseases. It's quite new but I'm certain that it's harmless." Alec suddenly groaned and Magnus looked worried at him. "Alexander are you okay?" Alec groaned again. "I think that I have cramps in my stomach..." Magnus takes his hand. "You can stay here. I'll call your sister if you give me your phone and tell her that you don't feel well." Alec gives Magnus his phone and heads to the bedroom. Magnus dials Isabelle's number. She picked up. 'Alec? Where are you I'm worried about you.' "Hi this is Magnus. I'm sorry that we made you worried but Alec stayed at my place last night." 'You're place? Wait does that mean that my brother finally lost his virginity?' Isabelle sounded excited. Magnus was almost certain that she wanted to know everything about it. "Yes but that isn't important right now. He doesn't feel well so he has to stay here for now. Can you make up an excuse so your parents won't find out that he's here?" 'You don't know how lucky you are Magnus. My parents are out of country for a few weeks. They've left yesterday. Now what about those details?' Magnus told Isabelle a few things about the sex but he left out the shower sex. By the time they were done with talking an hour had passed. Magnus checked on Alec and saw that he was sleeping. He was curled up and looked adorable. Magnus sighed and stayed with him the whole day. 

The next day Alec felt a lot better. He felt so good that he even woke up Magnus and asked if he was in the mood for sex. Magnus frowned and asked if Alec was sure about it. Alec was behaving different since he gave him the potion. He was horny. But Magnus couldn't say no to that question. He was in the mood even though it was early. They kept doing this for a month until Magnus noticed something strange. Alec was getting a small bump. They were naked in bed and it was afternoon. "Dear have you noticed that you're gaining weight?" Alec looked surprised at him. "Yes I have. I think that it started 2 weeks ago. I don't know why I'm gaining weight." Now he was getting worried. He knew that it wasn't possible but what if? Magnus decided to use a spell. It was positive. "Oh god...." Now was Alec looking worried. "Magnus what's wrong? Why did you use that spell?" Magnus was almost too scared to tell him but he didn't had a choice. "Alec... you're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will come soon ^^
> 
> ####  sneak peak 
> 
> He couldn't believe it. Him being pregnant? "WHAT?! Magnus you're lying! Guys can't get pregnant! I can't be pregnant!" He was freaking out.


	5. WHAT?! - A story by a shocked Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has found out that he's pregnant. How could this happen? And what did he had to do? Alec has no clue what would happen now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be posted this week! Enjoy this chapter with a freaked out Alec ^^

"Alec... you're pregnant." He couldn't believe it. Him being pregnant? "WHAT?! Magnus you're lying! Guys can't get pregnant! I can't be pregnant!" He was freaking out. A living creature growing inside him. This couldn't be happening. He was gay, he never would be able to have children. "Magnus do something about this!" Magnus was pale. Alec hadn't realised that he was shocked as well. "Alec... I can't. I've never heard of something like this. I don't know how to fix it. I don't know what to do." Alec was panicking. "But Magnus my parents don't have a clue that I'm gay! How am I going to explain all of this?! I can't say: Hi mom and dad. Welcome back. How was your trip? While I was gone I've had sex with a warlock, drank a magical potion and have gotten pregnant. Oh have I mentioned that I'm gay?" If this had been a joke maybe it would've been funny but it wasn't. This was real. "Magnus I can't go home. I can't do this." Alec wanted to cry but he didn't. He had to be strong. Magnus lays his hand on Alec's. "Alexander you can move in with me if you like. I'm here for you. I won't leave you. I'll do everything I can to help you but I want you to make the right decision." He lays his other hand on Alec's small bump. "Keep the baby. Don't give up our miracle." Miracle... Magnus was right. He couldn't remove that part of him. Maybe this was his only chance of getting a child. If he made it go away he could regret it for the rest of his life. "I..." Magnus placed his finger on his lips. "You don't have to make the decision right now. Take the time you need. Do you want me to call Isabelle?" Alec shook his head. "No, not yet. She will also tell Jace. I want to keep this between us for now." He nods. "I understand. Anything else that I can do for you?" Alec thinks. "Do you have a chocolate bar?" Magnus moves with his fingers and suddenly there was a big chocolate bar on the table. He gives it to Alec. "Enjoy." He kisses Alec's cheek. Alec starts to eat. He probably would have to get used to the cravings. He would have them often if he would keep the child.

They cuddled for at least a half hour until Alec broke the silence. "How could this happen?" Magnus stayed quiet for a moment. "The only thing I can think of is the potion... I must have done something wrong when I prepared it." Alec felt suddenly irritated. "Something wrong? No you aren't serious! It was the plan to make me pregnant!" He already started to get mood swings. Magnus sighed. "Alec we can do difficult about it or we can try to make the best of it. It's up to you. I know that this is my fault but blaming me the whole time won't help us with this." This time Alec was the one who sighed. "You're right. Sorry Mags." Magnus looks surprised at him. "Mags? Is that my nickname?" A smile appeared on Alec's face. "Do you like it?" Magnus nods. "You can call me everything you like." Alec smirks. "Even my glittery warlock?" Magnus smirks as well. "Of course you can. We both know how I much I love glitter. You're often covered with it." Alec laughs. "Yes and that's sometimes a pain in the ass! It's difficult to get rid of it." Magnus looks naughty. "I know that I'm a pain in your ass." Alec laughs even more. "God Magnus don't take it so literally!" They make more jokes and the stress about the baby was gone for now.

It was night and they were laying in bed together. This time they weren't naked. Alec and Magnus were only wearing sweatpants. Magnus was tracing circles on Alec's chest when Alec said it. "Mags I want to keep it." Magnus made a sound of surprise. "Really? Are you sure about it?" 'Yes I am. This might be my only chance to get a child. Not many people who are gay have a chance like this. I should take this chance. I don't want to look back and regret it my choice. And maybe you're the one for me. We just have to find out if this works or not." Magnus smiled and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad that you think the same about it. When will you tell the others?" Alec thinks about it. "Maybe I'll tell Izzy and Jace tomorrow. Can you be with me when I tell them?" Magnus nods and intertwines his fingers with Alec's fingers. He kisses Alec's cheek "Of course I'll be there. I won't leave you." Alec falls asleep after hearing Magnus's words. Maybe having a child wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you've enjoyed it!
> 
> ####  Here's your sneak peak
> 
> The next day came and Alec had sent Izzy a text that he would come home to tell her and jace something important. It was ten in the morning when they were in the living room of the Lightwoods. Izzy and Jace were on a black leather couch and Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch against them. Alec took a deep breath and looks Jace straight in the eyes. He was so nervous to tell his best friend and parabatai about this


	6. This isn't a joke - A story by Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has to tell Jace and Izzy about his growing secret and that made him nervous. How would they react? Would they still see him as family or would they see him as a freak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter! Today I won't post only this chapter but also the next one because it's Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!

The next day came and Alec had sent Izzy a text that he would come home to tell her and jace something important. It was ten in the morning when they were in the living room of the Lightwoods. Izzy and Jace were on a black leather couch and Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch against them. Alec took a deep breath and looked Jace straight in the eyes. He was so nervous to tell his best friend and parabatai about this. "Izzy, Jace.... I'm pregnant." Jace started to laugh. "Really funny Alec." Alec was starting to get irritated. "Jace I'm not joking." Isabelle looks shocked. "You're serious?" Her eyes go from Alec to Magnus. "And you are the father?" Magnus nods. "It happened accidentally. I didn't even know that it was possible and I've seen a lot of weird things because I'm a warlock." Izzy wanted to reply but Jace came between them. "Wait, Alec your boyfriend can use magic?" Magnus made a lamp fly. "Does that answer your question." Alec tried not to laugh when he saw Jace's face. Jace couldn't believe what he saw. Magnus putted the lamp back on the place were it belonged. "Alec... your boyfriend is awesome!" Alec smiled. "I know he is. That's why I fell in love with him." Magnus pulled Alec on his lap when he heard those words. "I know I am but Alexander... you're the best boyfriend ever." He kissed Alec's cheek and Alec started to blush. Izzy looked smiling at them. "You two are a amazing couple. If you need any help with the baby just let me know and I'll help the two of you."

Magnus and Izzy talked for hours about buying cute baby clothes for the baby when they knew the gender while Alec talked to Jace. "Alec I'm glad that you've found someone who makes you happy. But seriously, next time you meet someone you like, don't get immediately pregnant." They laughed together. Alec smiled at his parabatai "I'll try Jace. I promise." 

A few days later Alec was packing his stuff. Jace came in the room and saw Alec packing. "Are you moving out?" Alec smiled and nods. He was wearing a oversized sweater to hide his bump. "Yes I'm going to move in with Magnus." Jace smiled. "I'll help you. You shouldn't do too much now you're pregnant." They packed Alec's stuff together and Alec was grateful that Jace helped him. Jace had taken it very good that he was pregnant and had accepted it quickly. He sighed and sat down tiredly on the bed. Jace looks at him. "Are you okay?" Alec nodded. He was so tired. "Just tired... don't worry about me." 'Can I get you anything? Coffee?' Alec lay down. "No I just want to nap." 'I'll tell Izzy to leave you alone for a few hours." Alec smiled a little. "Thank you Jace." 'You're welcome.' Jace left the room and Alec crawled under the sheets and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  sneak peak 
> 
> Alec's stuff had been moved to his apartment. Alec had moved in almost a week ago. It pleased Magnus to see Alec's stomach growing every day. Magnus had came home in the middle of the night. His work took longer than he had thought. He walked to the bedroom and saw Alec curled up in bed. It was like he was protecting his growing belly. Magnus smiled. It was adorable to see him like this.


	7. Home sweet home and a Merry Christmas - A story by The Magnificent Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has moved to Magnus apartment and they'll celebrate Christmas together!

Alec's stuff had been moved to his apartment. Alec had moved in almost a week ago. It pleased Magnus to see Alec's stomach growing every day. Magnus had came home in the middle of the night. His work took longer than he had thought. He walked to the bedroom and saw Alec curled up in bed. It was like he was protecting his growing belly. Magnus smiled. It was adorable to see him like this. He changed his clothes for his sweatpants and lay next to Alec. "I'm sorry that I came home so late Alexander." He kissed Alec's cheek and he saw a smile appearing on Alec's face. "I'll make breakfast for you tomorrow." He told Alec what he had done that day even though he was asleep. He just wanted to talk to the person he loved most. When he was done with talking they were cuddling each other. Alec always responded to Magnus, even when he was asleep.

The next morning they woke up together. Magnus kissed Alec soft on his lips. "Good morning. I want that you stay in bed Alexander. I will make breakfast for you. What would you like?" Magnus saw that Alec was thinking about it. "Surprise me but I want something that makes me think of Christmas. It is Christmas today after all." He kissed Magnus cheek and lay a hand on his small bump. A smile appeared on Magnus face. "That won't be a problem Alexander!" He said happily and kissed Alec's nose before he headed to the kitchen. He used his magic and suddenly the radio jumped on and played Christmas music. Magnus gets the stuff he needed to make pancakes. For the first time in years or was it decades? Anyway, after a long time he would actually cook. He heard Alec laughing when he started to sing with the radio. That cute nephilim probably hadn't expected it that Magnus could sing. Soon the whole kitchen was filled with the smell of pancakes. Magnus was dancing while he was preparing breakfast. He putted a Christmas tree shaped pancake on a plate and used syrup and blue berries to make it look like a real Christmas tree. The pancake looked beautiful when he was done with it. He putted the plate with the pancake and a glass of orange juice on a tray and brings it to Alec. Alec's face started to glow when he saw Magnus with the tray. "Magnus that looks amazing." Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek when he gave him the tray. "Only the best for you Alexander." Alec was blushing and looked even cuter. "Did you actually cook?" Magnus nodded. "I did indeed." Alec started to laugh. "Oh my! Magnus Bane is able to cook!" Magnus felt that he was turning red and started to laugh. "You thought that I couldn't cook? A warlock who's centuries old?" Alec nodded and also started to laugh. Magnus shook his head. "My dear you underestimate me sometimes." He kissed Alec's nose. "Now enjoy your breakfast." Alec started to eat after hearing those words. Magnus couldn't believe how fast Alec was able to eat. He looked up at Magnus when he was done. Alec looked a little shy. "Mags?" 'Yes my dear nephilim?' "Can I get another one, please?" 'Of course Alec. I'll make one for you immediately.'

Alec ended up eating four pancakes. Magnus ate two of them. Magnus realised that having a pregnant boyfriend living with you was expensive and you had to do groceries often or you would run out of food. He gets the two cups he had filled with coffee and returned to Alec. He hands Alec the dark blue cup and kept the red one for himself. He sat down next to Alec and looks at the screen of the tv. Alec had wanted to watch a Christmas movie so they had picked a random movie on that was on tv. Alec drifted off when the movie was almost finished. Magnus heard Alec snoring soft and tried to suppress a chuckle. He carried Alec in his arms to bed and covers him with the blanket. He still needed to get used to the fact that Alec could fall asleep at any moment but he didn't mind. It would be worth it. They would have a family together.


	8. I can't avoid them forever - A story by a scared Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is scared to come out to his parents. How would he tell them that he's pregnant of a warlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! A new chapter!

Another month had passed by and Alec's parents had returned. Alec was 2 months now and was almost showing, which made him nervous. Maryse kept calling Alec but he never picked up. He knew why she was calling him. She wanted to know where he was and if he was okay. It was nothing for him to suddenly disappear. Magnus and Alec were laying on the couch together. Alec sighed and pushed Maryse away. "Alexander dear you know that you can't keep doing this? Your parents are worried about you." Alec sighed. "I know that I can't avoid them forever but I don't know how to tell them... they're homophobic. Almost all shadowhunters are. I'm scared!" He buried his face into Magnus chest and Magnus caresses his hair to calm him down. Magnus had found out over the weeks what was the best way to calm him down and this usually helped, just like it helped now. "It will be okay Alec. You won't be alone. You have me, Jace and Izzy. They won't abandon you. I'm sure of that. I can't say how your parents will react when you tell them but they deserve to understand the truth. You know that right?" 'Why do you always have to be right? I can't argue with that.' Mumbled Alec. Alec couldn't say it but a small smile appeared on Magnus's face. "I'm centuries old. I know how to win an argument before it even started." Alec chuckled and looked up at Magnus. "And that's not fair! How will I ever win an argument if it's with you!" Magnus looked amused. "The answer is simple. You won't." The both of them start to laugh. Alec felt happy. Magnus was the only one who could make him feel like this, like there was nothing to worry about. "I'll send my mom a message. I'll tell them next week." He placed a hand on his growing belly. "Then I'm showing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  here's your sneak peak! ^^ 
> 
> Today was the day. He would tell his parents. Magnus was waiting for the sign to knock on the door for Alec. "Ready?" Alec nodded. "Ready." That was a lie. He was so not ready. He was nervous but he tried to hide that from Magnus. There was no turning back now. Magnus knocked on the door. A minute later the door was opened by Isabelle. She didn't say a word to them. Alec and Magnus follow her to the living room. Alec's parents were sitting on the couch.


	9. I'm pregnant - A story by a nervous Alec lightwood

Today was the day. He would tell his parents. Magnus was waiting for the sign to knock on the door for Alec. "Ready?" Alec nodded. "Ready." That was a lie. He was so not ready. He was nervous but he tried to hide that from Magnus. There was no turning back now. 

Magnus knocked on the door. A minute later the door was opened by Isabelle. She didn't say a word to them. Alec and Magnus follow her to the living room. Alec's parents were sitting on the couch. Maryse got up and looked relieved. She walked to him to hug him but then she looked shocked at him. "Alec what happened? What's going on with you?" She sounded scared. Robert stood up and takes Maryse's hand. "Honey just let him tell his story first. We can ask our questions later okay?" Maryse nodded and they sat down again. 

Magnus and Alec sat down on the other couch. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's leg. Alec explained everything. How he had met Magnus, how they started seeing each other and ended up dating. "And now I'm pregnant." He sighed. "But I'll keep the baby. No matter what you will say or do. This is probably the only chance for me to get a child. I hope that you understand." 

Maryse was almost crying. "Oh Alec I was so worried about you the whole time! I was wondering what we did wrong but now I know! You knew that we would never accepted your relationship. I'm sorry that we made you go through this alone. We should've been there for you but we weren't. My baby!" She hugged him tight and Alec hugged back. Magnus smiled at them. He was glad that Alec's family supported him. 

"Well we can't change what has happened." Mumbled Robert. "But we will help you with the baby. It's our grandchild after all."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me." Replied Alec. He was so relieved. The weight on his shoulders was gone. The pregnancy would be a little easier from now on.


End file.
